


SDCC Hookup - Line Standing - Castiel

by fresne



Series: SDCC Hookup [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, SDCC, SDCC2013, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel spends a great deal of time waiting in line and sadly not enough time hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday - Waiting the Con

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a set of interconnected stories for various fandom's mainly to hook up various pairings at San Diego Comic Con (SDCC). Each story will follow one pairing within the overall series. There turned out to be a overlapping storyline, but shouldn't need to read all the stories to get the fairly simplistic plot.
> 
> This is possibly the closest thing to a WIP that I've ever posted. And while SDCC is over, and I've finished (three days after the fact) the stories, it's still the rawest, post as I went, story I've ever done with fairly minimal editing. 
> 
> I'll (hopefully) be looping back to deal with that soon. In the meantime, take the rawness as being to a degree how SDCC feels like. A mad rush.
> 
> Largely if a fandom is modern day, generally speaking characters can show up. Largely, becayse I reserved the right to arbitrarily keep a few fandoms to be fandoms characters could talk about/visit panels for.
> 
>  
> 
> And just so you know, in this universe both Wormhole X-Treme and Firefly ran for 10 years. What, it's my universe.
> 
> This is an AU in which the series veered off somewhere in season 1. I like to think, Michael got a copy of the Supernatural Gospels, went hmmm... "Clearly, bad plan" and takes Old Yellow Eyes gottne too far. i.e., Sam's a college dropout. Dad is off somewhere being Dad. Dean's a hunter. Castiel has been celestially intent.
> 
> May the hookup begin.

A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, he vibrated with the music of spheres to God's plan and God's purpose and God's song. Seraphim circled the garrison to which they had withdrawn upon orders. He waited, watching, intent. New orders rang.

Orders received. Orders acted upon. A man prayed for the honor of hosting such intent as his. Shape and bloodline capable of bearing such a burning cup as Castiel. He took up that prayer.

He had been told to wait for Dean Winchester at San Diego Comic Con. He flew in an instant in the expression of a thought to that place. There was a line. Humans, God's works of art in chaotic creation waiting line.

His orders had been to wait. He could wait anywhere. He made the choice to stand in the line. He held in his hands the words of the Prophet Chuck of what might have been, but had not. He read them. They were interesting. Castiel had never gripped Dean tight and raised him from Perdition. He had not fallen.

He discussed these things with those who waited in line with him. The reborn wizard known as Merlin said, "Neat, you're doing an AU of Castiel."

The woman who ran a Haunted Yard each October to frighten the young and take donations to the benefit of the Humane Society known as Rita said, "Kinda subtle AU if you ask me."

This required some discussion and pizza was ordered by those waiting with him. They broke bread. Castiel did not need food, but he broke bread with them.

They settled to their rest in the night. Castiel waiting. It has not been assigned to him as a task, but also it has not be assigned to him as a task that he watch over their sleep. He considered the teachings of the Prophet Chuck for the things could have been, but had not. He considered the fragmented dreams of the reborn Knight known as Lance. His fragments of dreams bearing lifetimes of regrets. Castiel considered regret. Destiny flowing in a pattern vaster than Castiel could see. Free will running it's course. 

Castiel waited.


	2. Thursday - The Koan of Lines - This the line you are waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel gets a very good seat in Ballroom 20. There is still not much in the way of hooking up, or even meeting.

In the morning, men and women in blue shirts directed the people in their line to progress into a twisting system of plastic chains underneath a white series of tents. Each person progressed forward in a manner that was both utterly chaotic and utterly ordered. 

Friends who were separated shouted into their devices of communication found one another. Strangers acquired food for each other. They guarded each other's possessions. It was very interesting. They waited under the tents. They were then allowed into the building. He followed Penny and Rita as they walked up a series of moving stairs and into another line where they were gathered into a twisting series of lines separated by flimsy chains. There they waited.

Rita and Penny, and their gathered friends pulled out a set of cards and invited Castiel to commit crimes against humanity. This required them to explain the rules of the game, which were to put down a card from a set held in his hand to complete a sentence as provided by the dealer. 

Castiel carefully examined his cards. He knew from reading the Gospels of the Winchesters that Dean was quite proficient at playing poker, which was a very different game, but if he was to wait for Dean Winchester, he wished to understand him to Castiel's full capacity. 

He concentrated upon his cards. He did not do as well as he might have wished. However, he performed acceptably to his capacity. He had in his time laid waste to cities and shepherded plagues, so many of the acts were not on unknown to him.

Penny said, "Okay, dude, I've got to say, you are one of the most hard core Cosplayers that I have ever seen. I don't think I've seen you break character once."

He considered this. Her compliment required a response. "Thank you."

Rita pulled a card. "Less talking. More acts of depravity."

Periodically, they would walk forward within the line. Lance had been correct. It was a very meditative act, and yet, based on his reading, he did not think either of the Winchesters would be suited to this activity.

Castiel had been created to wait. To wait and act when called upon. It was a contradiction he had never had reason to consider before. As they were directed in a vast room full of chairs, he resolved to study the Gospels further once he had found an appropriate seat.

People came to sit upon the podium and the room erupted in great cheers. The day progressed in a manner of waiting interspersed with great joy. 

He reviewed the Gospels as he recalled them and considered that perhaps Dean Winchester would have enjoyed this place after all. 

He had been told to wait. This gave him time for reflection on Dean Winchester's character.


	3. Sunday - Team Free Will

It was a world full of despair and loss. 

Castiel had met Gawain, who had waited nine hours in line to see 'Game of Thrones', and had been three people away from getting in. The line was full of stories such as that. They discussed a man, who had gone to an event, and had lost all his belongings, including his passport. The stories went on up and down the line and over all the social ways human's connected.

Castiel came to the conclusion that Comic Con was predicated on hope and despair. The free will to choose which line to wait in, or not wait at all.

Castiel had been created to wait on God's Will.

If there was one thing that Castiel learned from the Gospels that had never happened, it was this, that other Castiel in that other world, he suffered greatly of his love for his Dean. He fell from Heaven. He lost and regained and lost again his grace.

Melissa and Alice, who were both dressed as Castiel, spoke with Castiel at length on this subject. 

They posed for a picture together. Melissa discussed an Alpha/Omega AU Noir Dean/Castiel fic she was reading with Alice. 

Alice was reading that fic too, and wanted to know if Melissa had read the one where Castiel was a ship who sang, and Dean was his pilot.

Castiel asked to read both of them, and received a rec list, which was very interesting. They talked long into the night. 

He knew that somewhere in the city, in this world, Dean and his brother, Sam, were fighting evil. He could see the lights cast by various forces battling evil across the park and beyond the air filled statues of heroes.

But he was here to wait. His destiny had been written. He was to wait and warn and leave.

Actually, all that had been written was he was wait, but Zachariah had told him that he was to return to his garrison after his message was delivered. That's angels were. Messengers.

When the hour struck one, water erupted from the grass and sprayed over the people sleeping in their sleeping bags. Those who waited scrambled to the other side of the street. They huddled away from the grass and water. 

Castiel turned the water off for a moment. It was unthinking. He did not think. 

Those who waited returned to the sidewalk and their line.

He wasn't there to turn off water. Regretfully, he let the water flow. 

They scrambled again out of the way.

A man in a blue shirt came by and told them that they could wait out of the line. He broke the line as if were nothing to realign destiny.

Castiel thought about that, even after the morning came and the man came back to guide them back into place. 

The sky was still dark when men in blue shirts directed the line to compress first together and then across the small road and into the Serpentine." 

Someone named "Misha," who excited cheers jogged by the line in great bouncing steps. Castiel waved back at the bouncing man.

Castiel tried to prepare himself. His waiting was almost at an end. He could hear the knowledge of it from the others in the line. Many of them had read the Gospels meant for another world.

Only Castiel had a copy of the unpublished Gospels of the Prophet Chuck before he dropped a Rum and Coke on his computer, and decided writing an alternative reality of his own work was moronic. 

Only Castiel had the fragment of the Gospel meant for this reality.

It was then, as the Gospel had foretold, that Dean Winchester came up to the line and said the fateful words to Karina, who was in front of Castiel in line. "Why are wearing a t-shirt with my car on it?" 

Karina made a hand gestured and yelled. "Metallicar." The chant was taken up and down the line.

Here the Gospels ended. Castiel had no script of words to follow. 

He was here to wait for Dean. Waiting was at an end. He stepped forward. He said, "I am not the Castiel, who gripped that Dean tight and you are not the one who fell into perdition." He held out the gospels of another world.

"Yeah, dude, I read them last night." Dean crossed his arms. Castiel could see that he had also been reading the fiction written about him by some of the very people waiting in line about Dean and Sam fornicating. About the other Dean and that other Castiel in their alternating universes joining. He could see the the cracks of it in Dean's mind.

While Castiel had been reading about Castiel's love of his Dean, Dean had been reading about Dean's love of Castiel.

Castiel let the Gospels of another world fall to the ground. "I was sent as a messenger to warn you of the coming dark and return to the heavens." 

Dean swallowed, the words that he had been reading still emblazoned bright on the surface of his mind. "Uh, dude, what?"

Castiel held out the unpublished Gospel in his hand and let it catch fire. "But I wish to join Team Free Will." Lightning cracked and cast the shadow of his wings.

Cheers went up and down the line. 

Castiel stepped over the plastic chain holding the line in place. He didn't wait for a reaction. He was perhaps over enthused by his hours of reading the rec list. He acted.

It was perhaps not everyone's idea of a whirlwind romance, but as he swept up Dean in the embrace of wings, he heard Alice yell, "Wingfic for the win!"

Soon, he would have to take Dean to his brother, and from there where he needed to be, but in that moment, outside of time, he and Dean were not the other Dean and the other Castiel. 

They were themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me I should wrap this up with some sort of end note. 
> 
> Since I somehow ended up with a Dark is Rising sort of plot, despite that when planning these fic I resolved no Dark is Rising overarching plot. Apparantly, when I write quickly, I ignore myself.
> 
> Anyway, this isn't a WIP. This is the end. Unless I can think of a plot that requires: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, John Reese, Harold Finch, Charlie Bradbury, Diana Prince, Donna Noble, Mycoft Holmes, Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel, and other assorted minor characters that showed up.
> 
> Well, okay. The Goa'uld think they are looking for artifacts left behind by Echidna, who they assume was a Goa'uld. The Super Secret EVIL Cthuloid cult know that they are trying to free Echidna and Typhon, and their offspring from beneath Mount Etna. 
> 
> The characters above break off into smaller and more writeable sets to go figure the plot and find magical maguffins, all the while the writer curses having already hooking up the characters at SDCC, because it would be more dramatic to slowly do over the course of the story.
> 
> They figure it out, deal with the Goa'uld and the cultists. The Machine seriously wants to know why all ancient texts haven't been scanned and there aren't more cameras in ancient temples. Bwhaha, Echidna and her offspring are free. Fight. Fight. Fight, which I hate writing anyway, and triumph of a new age, in which the general populace learns about magic and the Stargate program.
> 
> Cue Merlin and Arthur moving to the actually quite small castle in the North of France, which was renovated in the 1800s to look more castley, which is why Camelot in Merlin looked so pretty.
> 
> Mycroft runs the world. Donna tells him not to be daft.
> 
> John Watson changes his blog to "Things Johnny really Ought to Do, or Mad Adventures" and starts writing about how amazing he thinks Sherlock is and stops talking about the war. There is adventure.
> 
> John Reese is thoroughly pawned by Harold Finch and the Machine, and they set up house in a really nice virtual data center in Space. Why in Space, because then Finch could be Batman, building a space station as a line item in his R and D budget. This is why teleportation would be critical. They do eventually touch during sex. They don't stop playing trust games. The Machine orders them a great many things online, which really couldn't be called sweet.
> 
> Rodney McKay and John Sheppard win the next year's Masquerade at SDCC. McKay develops a Pavlovian response when Sheppard drawls his name, which results in many advances in science and a lot of PWP.
> 
> Charlie Bradbury and Diana Prince travel the countryside fighting evil in a pretty sweet looking vintage VW Bus, which Diana occasionally carries when it breaks down.
> 
> Sam and Dean/Castiel likewise. Only in the Metallicar. 
> 
> There. The end.


End file.
